theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire Gunman
Sapphire Gunman may be better known as avalon2362, his original username in the CC Corporation Forums. He is a rather impulsive, but nonetheless a passionate and well meaning member of the community. He has stated that he lurked the forums since 2007, claiming that he had not made an account until January of 2010 due to life issues. He is a highly active member of the TRPG, currently using the Blade Brandier, Miriya. He has not made many contributions to the site, but may have provided some of the ideas behind the new Guild system now in place in the TRPG, such as the Guildmaster Pendant and the @Home. His preferred greeting to newbies is "Welcome to CC, where professionalism is our foreign policy, as is appeasing the fangirls." Participation in the Forums He heavily posts in the TRPG, but that does not mean he neglects the rest of the forums. He can be found posting in a wide variety of topics, and even making topics of his own, such as the Shin Megami Tensei Thread. He has just begun to adopt newbies in the AAN Program, likely with the intent of preventing what he calls a "Dylan" from happening again in the TRPG. His posts are usually short and to the point, but almost always convey his emotions towards the topic. He is also a sucker for the comedic threads, mostly the ones Lee Keramory starts. Participation in the TRPG Sapphire Gunman is an avid member of the TRPG, well known for the antics of Dylan Synet Tristian, as well as the founding of The Knights of the Abyss, which are now the Knights of Dawn under Citrine Knight's Peridot since the deletion of Dylan from the TRPG. He is most well known for the dramatics caused by Dylan's constantly fluctuating personality, his own RPing style, and even Dylan's changing sexuality. As of now, he has only one character, a Blade Brandier known as Miriya, as opposed to the two characters many other users have. This is due to a personal decision, as well as the moderation's belief that he should not have a second character, due to his previous habit of changing characters once a week. He is also known for squishy squids. He invented them on a quest with one of his friends. Additional Information He's an open guy. He does not try to hide his basic personal information, as opposed to quite a few of the other CC users. His kindness is often mistaken for flirting. And actually, CC is the first forum he has ever joined. He loves Touhou and the Persona series, as well as J-Pop. He is often called Dylan OOC in the forums, and nearly everyone from CC who knows him all refer to him as Dylan. TRPG History As Dylan, he founded the Knights of the Abyss, as well as having participated in the Elemental Invasion event, as well as fighting Ammanas with four guildmates and another friend; Aria, Peridot, Mikau, Chroniken and Aeifyre Wess. Dylan was also the first one to stand up to Kellanved, with the end result being Dylan's eventual downfall from the KotA and his leaving The World entirely. Dylan's RL player, Frank Tristian, is coupled with Fong's RL Player, Will. TRPG Characters(past and present): Dylan Synet Tristian:Adept Rogue, former guildmaster of the KotA (deleted) Michelle Nicole Tristian:Adept Rogue, filled in for Dylan as Guildmaster for a time (deleted) Naomi Aurelia: Lord Partizan, member of the KotA for about a week (deleted) Madram Eimella: Edge Punisher: member of the KotA for a week (deleted) Miriya: Blade Brandier, former member of the KFAL Brigade, Allied Nations of The World, and a friend to the Knights of Dawn. Real Life Ask him. He'll probably tell you. Sapphire Gunman has been banned by Lee Keramory as of 8/14/2010. Category:Adept Rogue Category:TRPG Category:Blade brandier